Can't move on
by Red-white-and-black-roses
Summary: My first fanfic So go easy k?Sakura haruno 16,thought she lost the love of her life.Has she?Only time will tell!With wild parties,creepy stalkers,and vacation trips who knows what could happen!Pairings r:NxH,TxG,IxS but TxS,OcxOc,and u decide SxS or NxS?
1. The new beging

Chapter One: The new begging.

She was only 16. She was just standing there, motionless. She could hear the waves crossing on the jagged rocks beneath her. Her long pink hair seemed to move lifelessly in the wind. She realized, something was missing. "Is fate, the one thing that keeps us together? Is there a thing called destiny? Or is it all just a lie to make life worth living for?" She asked herself.

"Hey Sakura!" Shouted a blonde haired girl. Sakura put on a fake smile.

"Ino, what is it this time?" She asked teasingly.

"Your coming with me and stop moping around everywhere will ya?" Ino said while dragging Sakura away from the shore.

"Who said I was moping...Ino-pig?" She was back to normal.

"I did forehead-girl." Ino and Sakura started having a staring contest.

"Hey Ino-pig, last one to the mall is a rotten egg!" She said before taking off.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ino ran after her.

At the mall,

"Oy, Sakura over here!" Tenten yelled waving her hands. Sakura was in the lead but Ino was catching up. Sakura had won the race but decided not to rub it in Ino's face.

"So...Ino you said...you wanted to tell...me something?" Sakura said in between breaths.

"Yeah...I'm having a sleep-...over tomorrow...Boys and girls." Ino said in between breaths. Sakura's head immediatly shot up.

"Say what now? Boys and girls? Why not just girls?"

"You know why Sakura. Cause first of all, boys are hot two, they are great kissers ,and third well...They are just way to hot! Besides wouldn't it be fun?" Then a girl with shoulder lenght red hair came up and joined the conversation.

"Ino's right for a change. You said you wanted something new didn't you? And I heard Naruto had a really hot friend who's going to school with us next week!" Kairi giggled.

"Kairi, you know I'm not intrested since..." Sakura looked away from her friends.

"Sorry Sakura...I-I forgot..." Kairi knew that Sakura was still sensitive after her breakup. Kairi put on a fake smile. "Let's not linger in the past anymore! So Ino, who'd you invite?"

"Let's see...You, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Takashi, Naruto's friend,Gaara and...Neji..." Ino made sure his name was last. "Anyway it's tomorrow at 1 o'clock, oh yeah there will be scary movies, karaeoke, food of course, and truth or dare. And maybe I'll let you guys come in my pool."

"Maybe?" Tenten said while approching Ino. "You do mean you 'will' let us in your pool." She smirked.

"Oh fine then. There'll be swimming too. Happy?" Tenten, Kairi, and Sakura smiled.

"Yep!" They said in unison.

"Hey Sakura," Hinata said shly, "I really wanna check out that new store with the really cute outfits. You um wanna go with me?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah why not? I need to find an outfit for Ino's sleepover anyway. Just make sure your'll able to keep up." She started walking but she didn't lokk where she was going...

"Sakura!" Kairi shouted, but it was too late. Sakura had run into a guy with onyx eyes and dark blue hair. they both fell on their buts. Kairi,Tenten,Hinata,and Ino sweatdropped.

"Ow! My butt..." Sakura said while rubbing her butt. The man beside her seemed very pissed.

"Watch were you're going next time pinky." He said while getting up. A vein twitched on Sakura's forehead.

"Oy he's cute..." Tenten.Ino, and Kairi had hearts in their eyes.

"Excuse me chicken head! You can't even bother to ask me if I was alright? And besides it was as much as your fault as it was mine so don't blame this all on me!" Sakura said while getting up and dusting of her pants. By the way she was wearing a white spagehtti strap top and cacki pants. Her hair was hanging freely and her once emerald eyes now had flames in them. She was considered one of the most beautiful girls in the city.

"Your annoying, you know that? Go bump into another innocent bystandered will ya?" Before Sakura could answer a blonde haired(His hair looked like Kakashi's except it was blonde.) boy with sky blue eyes shouted out loud.

"Hey Sasuke! You shouldn't ditch the group you moron! Oh, Sakura I didn't see you there. Anyway have any-'

"You know this idiot!" Sakura and Sasuke said in unison. "Hey!"

"Oh um Sasuke this is Sakura and she is one of my best friends. And Sakura this is Sasuke one of my other best friends."

"He's one of your best friends!" Sakura said while walking back to Hinata.

"And that girl is one of your best friends? Man, you must be desparate." He said while walking toward Naruto. Sakura just frowened and walked away with the rest of the girls.

"Hey be nice, she just got through a nasty break up with her ex. She don't need your cold shoulder." Naruto said while elbowing him in the side.

"With who may I ask and why exactly?" Sasuke said while returning Naruto's elbow to the side.

"His name's Neji and he is one of the hottest guys around. Sakura saw him with another girl and said she never wanted to hear his damn lies anymore and that was that. But the bastard Neji said she had her facts all wrong and said he still liked her but she hasn't talked to him yet. Still pretty upset. I mean Sakura is." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Oh...the guy was an idiot...she's kinda cute..." Sasuke just continued his walk.

"...Hey,wait up!" Naruto ran after him.

Back with the girls,

"Good for nothing jerk!" Sakura said while trying on a tank top that said 'Waiting for my ninja.' that haid the words in pink and the shirt was grey.

"He was hot though!" Ino said loud enough to get peoples attention.

"So what? He's still a jerk...Hey how do I look?" Sakura said while coming out of the changing room with that shirt on and jean shortpants with a necklace with a cherry on it.

"Great!" Ino said.

"Hot!" Tenten said.

"P-Pretty" Hinata said.

"Oh you say something? Hey nice clothes." Kairi said while taking her gaze of a beautiful neckalace.

"Um I'll take that as cute. Anyway you guys can go ahead and go home if you want."

"Okay see ya tomorrow Sakura!" Kairi and Tenten said while running off towards their house.

"Is shopping with me that bad?" Sakura asked but Ino and Hinata skready left. "Could of said bye at least." she mummbled.

1 hour later,

"Great it's raining!" Sakura was carrying atleast 20 bags and she just rembered she ran to the mall.

"Don't you have a car?" Someone asked behind her.

"Huh? Oh it's just you Sasuke." She said with a tone of annoyance.

"Guess you don't want a ride home than? Oh well have fun in the rain ecspecially with all those bags." He smirked.

"Wait! Okay I'll take back what I said, just please help." She pleaded.

"Where do you live?" He started helping her with her bags.

"6th street. My house is the one with the big cherry blossom trees in front. Can't miss it." She said while getting into his black sports car. "Sasuke...why are you being so nice?"

"..." He shrugged.

"Anyway...Thanks." She said while giving him a genuine smile.

10m minutes of silence,

"Oh there's my house. Thanks again Sasuke." she smiled than grabbed all her bags. "Night."

"Hn." Then he drove off into the rain. Sakura entered her house and placed her bags on the couch. She than grabbed some ships and crashed on to the empty space on the couch.

"You have 2 new messages." Her answering machine said.

"Oh might have been Ino." She said and pressed the play button.

"Message one, 'Sakura...it's me Neji. What...What you saw that night...it wasn't what it looked like...I swear. And I know that you hate every fiber of my bein but...I can't just let you slip away. Please...we need to talk.' At 6:35 Friday the 7th."

"...Neji..."

"Message two, 'Hey Sakura, it's Ino who else? Anyway don't forget about tomorrow! Remember bring your bathing suit! Bye!' At 6:48 Friday the 7th. End of messages." 


	2. Let's get this party started

-  
"Hi" is regular dialouge 'Hi' is thoughts "Hi 'there'"is empahsising

Chapter 2:

'Beep'

'Beep'

'Beep'

"Damn alarm clock..." Sakura said sleepily while covering her face with the bed sheets. "Urgh I have a massive headache...10 more minutes...times 3..." She slowly drfited back to sleep when suddenly.

'RING'

'RING'

'RING!'

"Hi, you have reached Haruno Sakura. I'm not able to come to the phone right now so please leave a message after the beep." Went her answering machine.

'Beep.'

"HARUNO SAKURA GET YOU LAZY ASS UP THIS INSTANT BEFORE I PERSONIALY COME OVER THERE AND GET YOU MYSELF! Hey and by the way...Good morning!"

'Beep'

'Damn that Ino...Note to self, kill answering machine really soon...' "No point of trying to go back to sleep after that good morning call. Might as well take a shower." Sakura said before entering the bathroom.

25 minutes later,

Sakura was fully dressed although her hair was still wet. She had on the outfit from yesterday and her hair was in a braid. She was wearing flipflops with pink flowers on them. She occasionally doesn't wear any make-up except lipgloss and consealer.

"What a wake up calling! Oh, what time is it anyway?" She slowly looked at the clock that read 9:49. "Still early. Hum...I'll go out to eat breakfeast today! Now to decide weither McDonalds or Hardee's..." She asked herself while getting her car keys, purse, cellphone, and sunglasses. When she entered the garage she saw her pink mustang convertable with matching seat covers just sitting there waiting to be driven. "Guess I'll hit Micky D's." Then she turned the egnitation and started off.

Inside McDonalds,

"Welcome to McDonalds how may I help you today?" The counter girl smiled at Sakura. Sakura smiled back.

"I'll take the hot caskes platter and a medium orange juice."

"Okay will that be here or to go?"

'Seriously you'd think they'd realize when the costumers come 'inside' the store they'd actually want to eat 'inside' the store. Geesh.' "For here."

"That'll be 5.47." Sakura handed her the change and headed to a table near the window.

"...She forgot the syrup...Dang people..." Sakura went back up to the clerk. "Um, can I have some syrup?"

"Oh Sorry about that." The counter girl laughed nervously.

'You better be.' "It's okay." She gave her a fake grin.

"Sakura, right?" someone from behind her said. She turned around and was greeted by The Sasuke Uchiha from yedterday.

'Just my luck.' "Yeah and your that jerk from yesterday, Uchiha."

"Here's your syrup ma'am." The counter girl handed Sakura the syrup but when she saw Sasuke she immdeiatly ran for the break room.

"Thanks I guess." 'Weird maybe she's calling her friends about Sasuke. Who knows?' She said before going back to her table. 'Please don't let him see me. Please don't let him see me. Please don't-'

"Hey Haruno!"

'Damn it.' "What is it?" she said immpatiently. She gave him an if-you-sit-down-here-I'll-kill-you glare. But none the less he sat down.

"I'm only saying this once so listen up. I 'apologize' about yesterday. Although you could watch where you're going." Then he started eating.

'He's apologizing...Are there hidden cameras or something? Am I on t.v.?' "I apologize to. And no I won't." After that there was an akward silence until...

"So how long have you known Naruto."

"Oh sorry Sasuke, you say something?"

'Idiot...' "I said how long have 'you' known Naruto?" He said a bit annoyed.

"Oh, let's see...about 7 years. You?"

"Arouind ten. But I moved 7 years ago."

"Really? I came here 7 years ago. What a coinsadence."

"Hey-" All of the sudden Sakuras phone went off with the hips don't lie ring tone.

"Hold on a sec. Hello?"

"Hey Sakura, it's Kairi. I'm having a bit of a problem here..."

"What's the problem?"

"My mom's car got stuck..."

"where?"

"In a ditch. Your loaded right? Can you pay for the tow truck and new repairs? Its not that bad."

"Kairi you know that I'm not 'that' rich."

"Ahem. Are you not the one living alone in a condo? With a swimming pool not to mention a hot tube. Also a huge stereo system and-"

"Okay I am. But on one condition if I lend you the money."

"Anything!"

"Are you sure?" She smirked.

"YES!"

"Go out with Takashi!" Good thing Kairi was talking over the phone because she was as red as a tomato.

"Y-You want m-me to do what now?"

"You heard me! Or you could at least flirt with him."

"B-But-"

"You said anything."

"fine. Come get me. I'm by the park on Elm street." Sakura sighed.

"How you seem to get in trouble beats me. I'll be there soon. Bye."

"Bye!" Sakura hung up. Sasuke just stared at her with curiosty.

"Car trouble." She sighed. "Sasuke I-- hey is the ground shaking?" All of the sudden a huge group of girls with the Uchiha symbol on a flag came running through the McDonalds doors. Sasuke immediatly stood up grabbed Sakura's wrist and headed out to the parking lot. "W-What's going on!"

"Fangirls, I can't use my car so I'm gonna have to ride with you. Give me your keys."

"No it's my car!"

"Fine you drive. Where's your car?" Sakura pointed to her car.

"It's the pink convertable, can't miss it." They ran to her car.

"Why pink?" He asked while getting in.

"What's wrong with pink?" She said while starting the egnination.

"Nothing." After another few minutes of akward silence. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Pick up Kairi. She...well...sort of crashed into a ditch."

"Sort of?"

At the crash scene,

"Sakura!" Kairi shouted while running up to her friend.

"Kairi! I-I thought you said it wasn't bad!" The car had dents everywhere not to mention a great deal of smoke coming out of the engine.

"Yeah about that...I lied but please you have to help me!." She said getting on her knees.

"Okay Okay! Just promise me next time you'll be careful next time." Sakura said while Helping Kairi up.

"Promise! Thank you so much!"

"You haven't forgotten our little deal have you?" Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

"No..." She said her face shadowed anime style.

"Good. Oh yeah Sasuke's with me. So you have to go in the back." Kairi immediatly stopped sulking.

"Sasuke? The really hot guy from yesterday! OMG! Sakura you scored!" Sakura's faced turned a light red.

"Not like that! I mean I saved him from his fanclub at Mcdonalds and it still isn't safe to go back yet."

"Sure, sure whatever you say. Hey what time is it?"

"Uh..It's 10:29. Wow time flys fast."

"Guess I better go home and get ready for the party then huh?"

"Probably a good idea. I'll take you home. Let me go pay the tow man first than we'll go." Kairi entered the cak seat while Sakura paid the man.

Back on the rode,

"Hey Sakura remember that time we dared Naruto to put 'really' hot ramen down his pants or give up ramen for a week?" Kairi was laughing really hard.

"Yeah than he ran around the room than jumped into the pool which made Ino pissed because he got ramen in the pool!" Sakura was laughing equally as hard. "Then the crap was beaten out of him by Ino. Poor Naruto..."

"dobe..." Sasuke said while looking out the window.

"Sasuke I'm gonna drop you off first okay?"

"Hn."

"Not much of a talker now are you?" Kairi said while getting up from her seat.

"I'll take that as a 'no'." She sat back down.

At the McDonalds parking lot,

"Bye Sasuke!" Kairi and Sakura shouted.

"Whatever...Thanks for the ride."

"No prob!" And with that she drove off. Luckily for Sasuke the worst they did to his car was put WE LOVE YOU SASUKE! all over it.

Back with Sakura and Kairi,

"Soooo, what were you and Mr. Hotty talking about before I came?"

"Moving and stuff. Nothing much."

"so um that whole deal thing. what exactly do I have to do?"

"Let me think about it some more..."

"Afraid you were going to say that..." Sakura arrived at Kairi's small house after a 10 minute drive. "Here's my stop! Bye Sakura!"

"See you in a little bit Kairi!"

2 hours later,

Sakura arrived at ino's house with all the nessecary items for the sleepover. "-Sigh- Here goes nothing." She rang the door bell on ino's mansion like home. "Ino it's Sakura open up!"

"WAIT WILL YA!" Ino arrived at the door with a towel wrapped around her. "It's about time! The party already started! Here let me get your bags. JERKINS! GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" All of a sudden a man around his 40's came out of nowhere.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Take Sakura's things into the home thearter room please."

"Yes ma'am." With that he left with Sakura's bags.

"Now it's time to get the party started! Go change into your swimming suit quick!"

"Okay. I'll meet you out side in a bit."

-  
So how is it so far? R&R Pleaze! 


	3. The party part I:Forgiveness

"Hi" is regular dialouge 'Hi' is thoughts "Hi 'there'"is empahsising 

Chapter 3:The party part I, forgiveness

'I feel weird going out in front of everyboy in my new swimsuit...' Sakura was changing into her new white swim suit, it's a bikini, with waves on the front and a small sunset behind the waves. She let her hair hang lose and put on her white flipflops. She finally summoned the courage to step outside the bathroom. "Uh, where is everybody?" She looked around but saw nobody.

"Oh Miss Sakura, Miss Ino wanted me to inform you that everybody is at the pool already." Jenkins said while passing by with Ino's laundry.

"Thank you Jenkins." She said before leaving for the pool. Jenkins sighed

"What a nice girl. Nothing like miss Ino..."

Out back by the pool,

"Sakura there you are!" Ino said running up to Sakura. "What took you so long?" Ino was in a simple purple bikini with little friles everywhere.

"New bathing suit. It felt weird wearing it infront of you." She laughed nervously.

"You look fine! Now c'mon lets go find the girls!" Ino grabbed Sakura's hand and ran to find the other girls. They found Hinata first sitting on a lawn chair watching Naruto swim. "Hey Hinata!"

"Hi Hinata!" Sakura and Ino were smiling big grins.

"H-Hi. Sakura nice bathing suit..." She said smiling back at them.

"Thanks! Anyway adrmiring Naruto's body are we?" Sakura asked teasingly.

"I-I umm...well I..." Hinata started to blush. Sakura just giggled.

"I'm kidding Hinata." Sakura sat next to Hinata.

"HEY! Hinata! Sakura! Watch me do a swan dive off the diving board!" Naruto screamed going up Ino's 10 ft. diving board.

"B-Be careful Naruto!" Hinata said concerened.

"I'll be fine!" He got hinself ready to jump off. "1, 2, 3, 4, and 5--"

"Hey Naruto your cell phone is ringing!" Takashi yelled causing Naruto to lose focus and fall off the diving board.

"N-Naruto!" Hinata yelled running to the pool just in time to see Naruto do a belly flop on the waters surface. "Are you okay?"

"Dobe..." Sasuke said before swimming to the corner he and Takashi were at. Naruto just sunk to the bottom but then came back up.

"Shut up...Ow my head..." He said while getting out of the pool with Hinata's help. Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

'Same old Naruto...' She thought.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled running up to him. "You didn't harm by diving board did you?"

"No Ino. Now if you excuse me I need food, now." He said before running to the snack table.

"Hey Sakura!" Kairi shouted running up to Sakura with something in her hand. "I have something for you!" She handed Sakura a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Sakura opened the paper. " Dear miss Hakari we are pleased to inform you that your car will in fact be restored at the cost of only...1,000 dollars! Kairi!"

"You promised Sakura!" Kairi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Speaking of that...There's Takashi." Sakura had an evil plan on her mind. Kairi sighed and began to cry anime style.

"what do I have to do?" She asked sheepishly.

"You have to kiss Takashi before Ino's part is over! And not just anywhere but on the lips." Sakura said proudly.

"But Sakura...there are people here!" Kairi said pointing at everyone.

"I have eyes." Sakura said before getting up.

"You're so mean Sakura..." Kairi said as she crashed on a lawn chair. Sakura walked over to see Ino and Tenten staring at all the guys in the pool drooling. She sighed and decided to tell them before they create their own pool.

"Hey Ino! Tenten! Close your mouths will ya?" Sakura shouted causing Ino and Tenten to close their mouths and stand up straight.

"What are you talking about Sakura?" Tenten asked nervously. Sakura giggled. Suddenly Ino came up with a plan.

"Hey Sakura why don't you go talk to Sasuke for me? I heard from Kairi that you helped him out and he owes you a favor..." Ino gave Sakura a big grin.

"What! Urgh that Kairi can't keep anything secret!" Sakura shouted loud enough for Kairi to hear and hide behind a lawn chair.

"Good so it's true! So do me this favor will ya? thanks!" ino said before pushing Sakura in the pool. When Sakura resurfaced Ino was long gone.

'wise chose running before I got to her... Damn Ino...' Sakura had no choice but to try and start a conversation with Sasuke. 'Here goes nothing...' Sakura swam over towards Sasuke and the guys. "Hey Sasuke! How's your car?"

"In the paint shop. Stupid fan club made at least $300 worth of damage." Sasuke answered cooly.

"what happened to your car?" Takashi asked.

"Stupid fan club wrote all over it with lipstick and all kinds of paint. I think one of them may have written with their own blood..." Sasuke answered looking kind of disgusted. So did the rest of the guys and Sakura.

"Eww. How troublesome..." Shikamaru said. "Women..."

"You said it!" Naruto gave Shikamaru a high five.

"Only a sum of women are annoying..." Neji said calmly.

"Yeah like 99 percent!" Naruto said laughing.

"So true..." Sasuke said calmly. Gaara nodded his head, this made Sakura very very very mad.

"Whats so bad about women?" Sakura asked looking super pissed. Naruto the idiot he is forgot that this kind of subject makes Sakura pissed answered.

"First of all have you seen how long they take to get ready? Also the are so sensitive they cry about everything!" All the guys were shaking their heads while Sakura had to restrain herself from killing Naruto. "Also they so self-consious about their body! They're so scared of getting fat! and their--!" Sakura was holding Naruto's head under the water. She was super pissed and a vein was twitching out of her forehead.

"Say that again and I'll kill you!" Sakura shouted struggling to keep Naruto's head under the water.

"So-Sorry!" Naruto said before being dunked in the water again. Everyone besides Naruto and Sakura sighed anime style.

"Oh you better be!" Sakura finally let go of Naruto and went back to the guys. "Anyone else care to say anything else about women?"

"..." None of the guys dared to answer.

"That's much better!" Sakura said smiling a big grin. "Anyway how long is your car gonna be in the shop?"

"About a week. But I have a few other cars so I'm good for now." Sasuke said.

'I'm getting no where with this...' "Hey Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kairi! Come here for a second will ya!" Sakura shouted waving her hand in the air. All the girls went over to Sakura. "Let's play a game!"

"W-What game?" Hinata asked shly hoping it wasn't truth or dare.

"Truth or Lies!" Sakura said.

"Hey why not!" Tenten jumped in the pool. "Who's first?" She asked resurfacing.

"Wait what's truth or lies?" Naruto asked looking at the other guys. They all shrugged.

"Oh yeah! You guys probably don't know yet! Well we all take turns and tell 2 stories. One is true the other is a lie. If a person guesses it right the person who told the story will have to do a dare of the person who guessed it right's choice. If a person get's it wrong, the person who told the story chooses a dare for the other person. Got it?" Kairi asked while jumping in the pool. Ino joined in while Hinata used the latter to get in.

"I'm still not sure but let's just play!" All of the gang made a circle in the pool.

"Okay since it's my party, I chose who go's first. Umm...Sasuke!" Ino had hearts in her eyes and just stared at Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"Whatever...Okay my last school's name was Nami High School. The next story is...when I was younger...I got to see a rated R movie. There..." Sasuke said cooly not seeming worried that some one will find out the truth.

"Hmm...I think the one about the school's name is true..." Naruto said while sinking in the pool. "Well?"

"Nope...When I was eight I saw a rated R movie. Dobe you should know that We saw the same movie when we snuck in..."

"Oh yeah...Damn it! So umm Sasuke...what do I have to do?"

"Hmm...I think you should give up ramen for a whole week..."

"Yeah right! Get serious!"

"Okay why don't you ask out that girl you like so much. Her name was Hin--"

"Okay I'll give up ramen!" Naruto was blushing furiously.

"That's what I thought." Sasuke had a smirk on his face while Naruto mouthed an 'I hate you'.

"Okay then..." Ino started, "...I think Kairi should go next!"

"What?" Kairi looked a little annoyed. "Fine...Okay The first one is when I was driving a saw a squirrel on the road and almost hit it. the second one is... When I was shopping I saw this dude with freakishly huge eyebrows in the womens department."

"The first one. Lee is not that freaky enough to go shopping in a womens store." sakura gave Kairi a smirk of trimpuh.

"But-But!" Kairi was giving Sakura puppy dog eyes.

"Not gonna work this time! Let's see... I dare you...to sing that song you found on the inernet last week! The one you thougt was so hilarious!"

"Anything but that!" Kairi looked really nervous.

"To bad it's the rules! Go ahead, no one's stopping you..." Kairi took a deep breath and sung that way no one could hear her. "I can't hear you." Kairi sighed.

"I-I'm an ugly girl My face makes you hurl Sad I have it I should bag it Acne everywhere Unwanted Facial hair I'm a relation to frankienstains creation

Your so ugly you disgust me

I'm a bland homly girl all alone in the world I'm as flat as a board Thin and lanky

Your a dog and a troll where you hit by a train? Won't go near you cause your breath is stanky

Don't get touched I'm afraid Cuz guys say I'm an eye sore OOOO

I'm an ugly girl My face makes you hurl Sad I have it I should bag it Acne everywhere Unwanted Facial hair I'm a relation to frankienstains creation

Your so ugly you disgust me

Boo who who yeah

Your so ugly you disgust me

Oo oo" Kairi sank in the pool while everyone started laughing. "Sh-Shut up! Sakura I hate you!" Kairi started splahing Sakura making her fall backwards into the water.

"Okay, Okay enough. Now I think it's..." Ino started. 'Sakura don't kill me but I think you should hear this...' "Neji..." Sakura looked at Ino who turned her head just in time. 'Sorry...'

"...A few weeks ago, my ex-girlfriend came to town to vist. We went out for lunch and she told me she wanted to get back togther. I told her I was over her and she said she understood. but later on that day she came by my house and told me she still loved me and she started kissing me. It's not till someone saw us that I realized my mistake but...It was to late...the second story is that when I was little my mother became sick and moved to America to seek medical help. She left me with my aunt and uncle's house for four years." Sakura couldn't help but feel like crying her eyes out one more time.

"T-The first one...it's true..." Sakura felt like she was choking on her words. 'I saw it all. You said it wasn't what it looks like but a picture says a thousand words.'

"...Yeah...it is..." Neji and Sakura just couldn't face each other.(Okay when I was writing this part I was listening to Simple and Clean so if you could play that song it make this part more dramatic. Back to the story!)

"Ino I'm sorry but I have to go!" Sakura jumped out of the pool and ran inside the house.

"Sakura!" Ino and Neji yelled. Neji got out of the pool and ran after Sakura. "Sakura wait!"

"Leave me alone!" She ran to the door but Neji grabbed her wrist. He made her turn towards him. "Let me go I have nothing more to say to you!" She screamed. "You and I are over! Nothing can change that!"

"Please listen!" He pulled her closer but she turned away. "I know what I did hurt you. I know that so much that it hurts! If I could I'd change everything thath day! I'd never have hurt you and we'd still be togther!" Sakura started crying.

"Maybe you shouldn't have done it in the first place...Maybe you shouldn't have broken my heart! You made me feel whole! I couldn't have asked for more! And you threw that all away, for what? For some stupid lousey kisses and a love that you left? If that's how it's gonna be with all your girlfriends then I don't want to be a part of that. I thought I could trust you! I thought I could turn to you! But I realize that you took away my trust... You expect me to forgive you!" She was crying so hard that you could tell the tears apart from the pool water.

"I never threw your love away! I was afraid of losing it! Sakura, I just want your forgiveness! I'd die if I have to! You know that I love you more than than life itself! I could never forget you! You and I know that! Sakura please listen..." He pulled her into an embrace. "Sakura..."

'I want to forgive him but...I just can't! I won't let my heart be broken again no metter what...' "Than...how come you forgot me that day? I waited for your calls. I waited to hear your voice. I wanted to see your smile...I wanted to see you... But you forgot...about me...about us...about the love we had...So please...Please don't lie to me!" Sakura shouted pushing away from him but failed.

"Don't say that! I gave you my heart, my soul, my love. The days we spent together you expect me to forget them? It's hard to let them go. Sakura no matter what you say, no matter how much you hate me, no matter what obstecles come our way...I'll always love you..." Neji let her go. He looked her in the eyes only to have her turn away. She looked to the ground.

"Neji...I want to forgive you but...it's not that simple...I can't just say 'I forgive you' and move on. I don't think...I don't think... anything can happen between us again..." Sakura said before turninng her back to him. He took her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"Sakura..." He said looking in her eyes but she turned away. 'Everything...is falling apart.'

"Neji...I just can't love you like before anymore. You took that away...the broken trust can't be repaired that easily. You and I both know that." 'Even if I say that I know inside...' She turned to face him only to be pulled back into an embrace. She gasped from the shock that she felt water coming from Neji's eyes. "Neji...What are you..?"

"Sakura...could we...could we ever be togther again?" Neji asked holding her protectively. She grasped him tightly.

"I-I don't know...I really don't know..." Sakura cried into his arms. they couldn't hold back the tears. 'I know that I...'

"I'm so sorry! I hate myself I really do! Sakura please, don't leave me!" Neji and Sakura just stood there crying in each others arms. "Please don't go..."

"I could never leave you...no matter what." Sakura wiped away her tears. Her heart felt whole for just a second. "Neji... promise me that whenever I'm hurting I can always turn to you. That you'll always be there." 'I know that I just can't...' Neji wiped away his tears. He took Sakura's hand and held it gently. She smiled at him.

"I promise...I'll always be there for you Sakura No matter what..." The hugged one last time. this time it was longer and they felt calm. They wanted this moment to last forever. 'Sakura...'

"Thank you... Maybe somethings are that simple..." Sakura barried her head in his chest. 'Even if I say that...I know that I...I know that I just can't...I just can't move on...'

XOXOXOX That's the next chapter. R&R! Also I sort of need help thinking of a new chapter, I could really use your advice! (Get's down on knees.) Please! Also I'm thinking of starting a Mulan based story of Sakura and the others. Should I?


	4. The Party Part II, Suprise Suprise

"Hi" is regular dialouge 'Hi' is thoughts "Hi 'there'"is empahsising

And thanks to all the people who just can't get enough of this story! Oh and the song Simple and CLean is by Utada Hikau. In case you are wondering...On with the story!

Chapter Four: The Party Part 2, Suprise Suprise

Sakura and Neji walked back to the others, side by side. Sakura felt much better and really felt that now she could maybe just maybe forgive Neji. 'Shoud I? Or maybe he won't be able to accept my apologie...' Sakura stole a quick glance at Neji before turining back to her normal postion. Neji did the same.

"Sakura!" Ino yelled running up to her and hugging her.

"Ino...can't...breath!" Sakura said turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"So-Sorry." Ino released her killer grip on Sakura. "So are you okay?"

"Yeah. we talked things out. I feel much better now." Sakura said giving Ino a smile. Ino smiled back.

"i'm happy for you Sakura..." ino said while taking her hand. "We better go back to the others! They're already playing with out us!"

"we better go then!" Sakura and Ino ran off. Neji kept his pace and walked back slowly.

In the pool,

"They coming back yet?" Gaara asked.

"Gaara, they'll be back in a minute. Stop fusing!" Tenten said poking him in the side.

"Tenten please stop poking me..." Gaara said calmly. Tenten didn't stop. "Tenten...'

"Your so cute when your angry!" Tenten said trying to poke him but was caught by Gaara. "Hey!"

"Stop..." He said grabbing her wrist.

"Or what?"

"...You asked for it..." He picked her up, got out of the pool and threw her in causing her to go in face first. He then jumped in the pool and swam back to the others. "I told her to stop. You heard me."

"Gaara!" screamed a fumming Tenten. "You.Are.So.Dead.When.I.Get.You!"

"It was your fault..." Gaara said not seeming intimadated by the very very very angry girl at the other side of the pool.

"what's up with Tenten?" A voice from behind asked.

"S-Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed.(weird.)

"The one and only!" Sakura said giving Hinata a thumps up.

"Sakura!" Tenten shouted. She swam up,apparently forgeting that she had to kill Gaara. "You okay?"

"Yep!" Sakura said before jumping in the pool.

"You sure?" Kairi asked. Sakura nodded. "Alright then..."

"Oh Sakura we changed the game to Truth of Dare. Is that okay because that other game was too confusing." Naruto said seeming a bit embarrassed.

"Fine with me." Sakura answered

"By the way where is Neji?" Shikamaru asked.

"He should be coming." Sakura said.

"To troublesome...might as well play ahead Ino who goes first?" Shikamaru asked.

"Umm...Sasuke!" all the girls huddled up in a small circle. "So what should we ask?"

"Well It would be nice if we knew wheither it was a truth or a dare." Kairi said.

"Good point." Ino turned to face Sasuke. "Truth or Dare?"

"...Dare..." Ino squealed.

"So what shoukd we ask?" Tenten asked.

"Oh let's dare him to take off his swim trunks!" Kairi exclaimed. All the girls just looked at her. "Okay nevermind..." she pouted.

"umm..Well how about we dare him to kiss the girl he likes the best..?" hinata asked shyfully. All the girls,except Sakura and Hinata, squealed in delight.

"OKAY! Sasuke I dare you to kiss the girl you like the best!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes. Sasuke sighed.

"Is it necessary?" Sasuke asked.

"Very!" Ino yelled. Sasuke sighed and swam towards Ino, Hinata, and Sakura. 'OMG! He's coming my way!'

'Please don't come to me...' Hinata though. He came closer. This time towards Ino and sakura. 'Phew...'

'Oh yeah he's getting closer! Pucker up Sasuke!' Ino thought while checking her breath. He came closer. Ino made fish lips and leaned forward only to kiss the air. 'What the?' Ino opened her eyes on for them to turn big like 0.0. Sasuke didn't chose Ino...He chose Sakura! He gave her a kiss on the check and swam back to the guys. Sakura was just like O.O and was cherry red. "YOU CHOSE FORE-HEAD GIRL!" Ino screamed very pissed.

"EXCUSE ME!" Sakura screamed at Ino.

"What did you fart?" Ino asked. Sakura just gave her a lot of death glares and mouthed 'You suck.'

"Can we please get on with the game?" Gaara asked.

"Oh yeah...Sasuke your turn." Ino said slightly embarassed.

"Shikamaru...truth or dare?" Sasuke asked.

"Dare's are to troublesome...Truth." Shikamaru replied sheepishly.

"...Is it true that you like to sing in the shower?"" Sasuke asked smirking.

"..." Shikarmaru was silent.

"Well is Naruto telling the truth or not?" Sasuke asked again still smirking.

"Naruto..! You ass! You told him!" shikamaru screamed so going out of character. (Does the Naruto Shikamaru scream like that?)

"Well we were talking and we ran out of things to talk about..Sorry..." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Shikamaru just sighed and returned to his normal position. "Whatever...Ino truth or dare?"

"Truth!" Ino yelled jumping with excitment.

"Is it true that when Sasuke was changing--" Ino waved her hands franatically trying to tell Shikamaru to drop the subject. But him being the lazy ass he is just ignored her and contued. "--You tried to watch him?" Shikamaru finished while Ino took the pool cleaning thingy and hit shikamaru over the head causing a huge bump to appear. Sasuke was freaked out and felt so uncomfortable. all the guys just laughed while the girls looked at Ino with an OMG-You-did-what-now look. "So troublesome..."

"...Yes..." Ino said.

Silence.

All the guys started laughing at Sasuke while he cursed Ino under his breath. The girls were freaked out by how much Ino stalked this guy.

"...Anyway...Sakura truth or dare?" ino asked trying to drop the subject.

"DARE!" Sakura said giving a 'V' symbol to Ino. Ino had an evil smirk that made Sakura put down her 'v' symbol and frown. Ino whispered something to Sakura. "Say what now!"

"You heared me!" Ino said about to laugh her head off. Sakura sighed and got out of the people casuing all the guys to shrugg while Ino filled the girls in.

"Nuh'uh!" Tenten said giggling.

"Ino you are so evil, in a good way!" Kairi giggled.

"Poor Sakura.." Hinata sighed. Ino, Kairi, and Tenten huddled up behind the boys. Sakura got up and flipped her hair back making all the guys look at her. She then slowly got up showing off all her curves which made the guys look more. She then stretched in a suductive way making all the guys blush while the girls just laughed their heads off.

Flashback,

"i dare you to try and Suduce the guys!" Ino whispered to Sakura.

Flashback over,

"Man is it hot out here or is it just me?" Sakura asked fanning herself and fixing her bikini making it be more...revealing. Now all the guys had nose bleeds coming up. All the girls were laughing even harder. "You guys alright?" Sakura asked putting an 'Innocent' look on her face.

"Uhhhhh..." Takashi was trying to hide the blush on his face. Kairi seemed a bit annoyed at Takashi.

"If your that hot then get back in the pool..." Shikamaru said while sakura just smiled.

"Shiky, you're so troublesome!" Sakura said in a mocking way making Shikamaru turn even redder. This made Ino mad.

"sakura you know thats not a bad idea..." Naruto said while not looking at Sakura trying to hide his blush.

"Naruto...You look so funny like that! Losen up!" Sakura said winking at him causing him to sink in the pool. He was redder than a tomato. This made Hinata feel sad.

"Dare over!" Ino yelled causing all the guys to get all confused.

"Yay!" Sakura jumped back in the pool.

"Mind telling us what just happened?" takashi asked while holding his nose.

"Okay Okay Ino asked me to...well...she dared me to suduce you guys." Sakura said kind of embarassed. The boys were mad, confused, angry, and disappointed.

"I wouldn't mind seeing a little more..." Naruto whispered to the guys while sighing. Neji shot him death glares. "Uh nevermind!"

"You say something Naruto?" sakura asked.

"No! Geez can't I talk to myself?" Naruto said. Everyone went silent. "Uh...Sakura your turn!"

"O...kay...Uh Tenten, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth! No way I wanna end up like you!" Tenten joked.

"Ha Ha very funny. Anyway...Is it true that you sleep with a picture of Leonardo Decaprio every night?" 'Payback!' Sakura thought.

"...Maybe..." Tenten hesitated.

"Yes or no?" Sakura said annoyed.

"so what! What so different than sleeping with a picture than sleeping with a stuffed animal?" Tenten asked kindo of going beserk.

"No one said--" Kairi tried to cut in.

"Whatever!" Tenten said before crossing her arms and pouting.

"Well then...Tenten it's your turn..." Sakura said.

"Oh...Gaara!" Tenten said poking him.

"What?" He asked cooly.

"Truth or Dare?" Tenten asked still poking.

"If I say dare will you stop poking me?" He asked. she nodded. He sighed. "Dare..." 'I'm gonna regret this...'

"Sing 'Row Row Row your boat'." Tenten said smling an innocent smile.

"No..." He said simpily.

"Than I guess I can just poke you for the rest of the night..." she turned around hiding her evil smirk from Gaara.

"Fine...Row Row Row your boat...Happy?" Gaara asked.

"The whole song." Tenten said.

"You never said the song 'Row Row Row your boat'..." He said becoming victorius in the dare.

"But!" Tenten was defeated.

"Be more specific next time...Neji, truth or dare?" Gaara asked.

"Dare of courase." Neji said cooly.

"Alright then, I dare you to call one of your fangirls and ask her out on a date." Gaara said.

"No way in hell...Truth..." Neji answered annoyed.

"Fine...are you a virgin?" Gaara asked.

"..." Everybody was sstaring at him. "So what if I am?" Neji asked.

"Nothing...just wanted to make sure..." Gaara said smirking. Gaara knew something...But what?

"Whatever. Naruto Truth or Dare?" Neji asked.

"truth! No way I'm gonna repeat last years inncident...I still have a scar from Ino..."Naruto said finlching at the idea of another brutal beating from Ino.

"Heh heh heh...Do you like Hinata?" Neji asked smirking. Both Naruto and Hinata turned red.

"Naruto...likes me?' Hinata thought hiding her face with her hands.

'What do I do? What do I do!' "Umm...I...I...yeah..." Naruto said turning an unbelievable shade of red. (In other words very very very very very ect. Red.) All the girls squealed and ran up to Hinata who was just as red. All the guys had a smirk on their face. "Umm...H-H-Hinata?" Naruto hesitated still red as ever.

"N-N-Naruto?" Hinata asked just like Naruto.

"Will...you...be...my...girlfriend..?" Naruto asked scratching the back of his head while his stomach felt like there were hundreds of butterflys in his stomach. Hinata felt the same way.

"YES!" Hinata yelled before covering her mouth and turning away from Naruto. She felt like an idiot just blurting that out. Why oh why did she lose control of her voice?

"REALLY? Thank you!" He swam up to her and gave her a big bear hug. Hinata almost fainted.

"Umm this game is sort of boring...Why don't we watch a movie?" Ino asked while getting out of the pool and wrapping a towel around her.

"What movie? Is it Scary?" Takashi asked. Everyone stared at him. "What? The girls might freak out." All the guys mouthed an 'oh'.

"We don't freak out!" Kairi said hitting him on the back of the head. All the guys mouthed 'sure'. "We don't!"

"And to prove it, we'll all watch a scary movie!" Sakura said defending women kind. (Seriously not all girls freak out when watching scary movies...well I am do still...some girls don't...some...)

"So...you girls won't get creeped out by any movie?" Neji asked, a smirk on his face.

"N-No!" Sakura shoved her fist in the air. "W-What movie?" She asked nervously.

"Chuckie." All the girls gulped. They hated that movie. Neji just had to suggest, no tell them the movie they had to watch was Chuckie.(I HATE that movie!)

"Fine!" All they girls yelled in unison.

In Ino's movie room,

:Umm...N-Naruto?" Hinata asked sitting next to him on the floor.

"What is it Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"If I get scared...well...can I hold you?" Hinata asked showing a pleading face toward Naruto.

"It's okay Hinata! Your my girlfriend you don't need to ask!" Naruto said pulling her into his lap. Hinata after having a flush attack, cuddled in Naruto's embrace.

"Gaara?" Tenten asked sitting next to Gaara. She poked him in the head.

"What now?" Gaara asked annoyed.

"I promise I'll stop poking you if I can sit by you..." Tenten said with puppy dog eyes.

"...As long as you don't scream..." He gave in. Tenten mouthed a 'Thanks' and scooted closer.

"Shikamaru sit on the couch don't lay on the couch!" Ino yelled trying to get Shikamaru to budge.

"To troublesome..." Was his only reply. He then sat up and Ino sat down, the out of nowhere his head fell into her lap. She blushed.

"Na-Nara what are you--" Ino was cut off be Shikamaru.

"I let you get on the couch you could at least let me rest in your lap...Troublesome girl..." Shikamaru said. Ino just ignored the last two words and gave in.

"Takashi that was so my seat!" Kairi yelled pointing to the chair Takashi was now sitting in.

"If you hadn't gotten snacks you would have a seat!" Takashi yelled back at her. Kairi's vein popped out of her forehead. So she took a pillow went up to Takashi and...

BAM!

"Oww! Damn it fine we'll share!" He yelled rubbing his head

"Fine!" Kairi sat next to him. they both blushed but hid them quickly.

"Are you sure you won't get scared?" Neji asked Sakura as he took a seat next to her.

"Y-Yes!" She said turning her head away.

"You 'sure'?" He asked teasingly. She nodded. Neji just turned to the opening credits as the lights dimmed.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked sitting next to her,

"Sasuke?" She felt a faint blush on her face after remembering the kiss.

"You scared?" He said smirking. she just sighed. Did people really think she was that scared?

"No." she said simply. 30 minutes passed and Sakura had to refrain herself from screaming while the other girls screamed their heads off after ever grusome part. Finally the part came that made Sakura give into her pride. she screamed and flinged her arms around Sasuke. "Alright I give in I get scared easily!" She said burrying her head in his chest. Good thing to because then she'd notice a certain Uchiha was red as a cherry. Also is a certain Hyuga glaring at the two? Who knows..? Oh yeah, me!

-  
Thanks for all you reviews again! R&R! Peace out! 


	5. Party's Over, School starts soon!

"Hi" is regular dialouge 'Hi' is thoughts "Hi 'there'"is empahsising

Also sorry that I didn't update soon. One reason was because I was on vacation, another is that i had some difficulty getting onto my computer...I really hate the lack of privacy at my house...Anyway back to the story!

Chapter Five: The party's over, School starts soon!

Sakura was still hugging Sasuke for about 5 minutes...

"Sa-Sakura?" Sasuke said tapping her on the shoulder. Sakura looked up only to see Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke what's wr-? Oh sorry!" Sakura regained her composure and cupped her face trying to hide her face. Neji felt like pounding Sasuke into the ground.

"So...Are you still scared?" Sasuke asked teasingly. Sakura smacked the back of his head.

"Cha! Of course not!" Sakura said throwing a pillow in Sasuke's face. Sasuke just ignored her and continued watching the movie. "Hey is there any popcorn?" Sakura said while looking around the room. All the couples just glared daggers at her. "W-What?"

"I'll go get you some popcorn." Neji said getting up from the floor.

"I-I'll go with you! I mean I don't want you to get scared alone and all..." Sakura scratched the back of her head nervously. Everyone just sweatdropped. Can't she see it's obvious she's scared? Oh well...

In the kitchen,

Sakura was getting a bucket of popcorn (Ya know like the ones you have popcorn taped to the bottom in a bucket.) and putting it in the microwave. "So how did Gaara...well ya know?" Sakura asked fiddiling with her hair. Her face blushing.

"...Well we were talking one day and well...it sort of slipped out..." Neji said looking out the window. Sakura's eyebrow was twitching.

"You told him?" Sakura was a bit annoyed.

"It's not like we actually did 'it'. We just...came close..." Neji was having trouble explaining things.

"Oh Neji..." Sakura had a very creepy look on her face. Neji turned around, only to see Sakura with a knife.

"S-S-Sakura? What are you doing?" Neji backed away from Sakura.

"You told Gaara about the night we said we'd keep secret...Did you really expect to get off the hook that easily?" She asked grinning an evil grin.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out!" He said getting behind a chair. Sakura just laughed an evil laugh.

"Too late! It's time to pay the price Neji Huyga!" She walked cooly to him. Licking the blade as she got closer until...

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"OH! The popcorns done!" Sakura ran over to the microwave while Neji fell down anime style.

'Man she sure can lose focus...Thank god...I don't think she was kidding...' Neji sighed as Sakura took his hand and lead him back into the living room.

In the living room,

"So what'd I miss?" Sakura said before crashing back onto the floor. Grabbing a handful of popcorn and stuffing her face with it.

"Not much." Sasuke said grabbing some popcorn. Neji went over to sit by Gaara.

"Gaara..." Neji whacked him on the head.

"what the hell-!" Gaara said rubbing his head.

"Why the hell did you have to bring 'that' up today?" Neji asked looking pissed.

"Oh, the fling you had with Sakura?" Gaara said still rubbing his head only to recieve another one. "Stop!"

"Shut the hell up then!" Neji said before leaving back to his origninal seat.

"Gaara?" Tenten asked.

"...What?" He asked trying to act like the blows from Neji didn't hurt.

"What was that about?" Tenten asked trying not to look at the tv.

"Nothing. Him and Sakura are just having a lovers quarrel." Gaara said looking towards Neji teasing Sakura with the popcorn.

"I see..." Tenten scooted closer to Gaara.

"Give me the popcorn!" Sakura said trying to snatch the popcorn from Neji.

"Nah I think I'll keep it..." Neji said eating it infront of her face.

"Meanie..." Sakura said pouting and crossing her arms.

"Oh hey Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after the movie ended.

"No need to scream Dobe I'm right here. What?" Sasuke replied cooly.

"Me and the guys were thinking about starting a band, wanna join?" Naruto asked.

"As long as I'm not the lead singer I'm in." Sasuke said getting up from the floor.

"C'mon! We need a lead singer! Please Sasuke!" Naruto got on his knees and begged. Everyone sweatdropped. Dobe...

"No." Sasuke got up. "So who plays what?" Sasuke asked.

"I play the bass guitar." Neji said.

"I play drums." Takashi answered.

"I'm the manager!" Naruto said.

"I'm the person who controls the sound and music effects." Shikamaru answered lazily.

"I'm the Keyboard." Gaara said. (I'm not familiar with the band positions...)

"Guess I'll play your second guitarist then..." Sasuke said walking up to the guys who were on the other side of the girls. "But who's the lead singer though?"

"! Sakura you have an amazing voice why don't you sing for us?" Naruto suggested. Sakura blushed.

"But-But I-" Sakura tried to explain but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Please! You don't even have to sing the whole song! PLEASE!" Naruto begged...again...Sakura gave in.

"Okay here goes. 

"Come my way

Darkness is all around

Come close to me...

Now with the light of dusk,

I'll be with you, I'll be with you...

So I'm at your side. Come my way." Everybody was like 'OMG she can sing!' "What?"

"Why won't you be our lead singer?" Sasuke asked seemingly utterly confused. She had an amazing voice and her looks...'No she's just a friend nothing else...but she does look hot...No stop thinking that!'

"Well cause I'm the lead singer of my, I mean 'our' bamd. Me, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, and Kairi are 'Black Roses'. Ino's lead guitarist and back up singer. Kairis base guitarist and also a back up singer. Hinata plays the keyboard and Tenten plays the drums. Sorry guys we're entering the 'Battle of the Bands' just like you." Sakura explained.

"I see..." Sasuke said. "So I guess we're gonna have audditions then huh?" He said looking around the room at the guys. They all shrugged. "By the way what are we called?"

"Um...Wasn't it 'The Dark Angels'?" Naruto asked.

"Dobe it was 'Bloody Shadow' you really should pay attention..." Neji answered cooly.

"'Bloody Shadow' huh? Not bad, so when are the audditions anyway?" Sasuke asked looking at the guys. No awnser. "You guys are hopeless..."

"We'll put up a poster tomorrow and see what happens." Gaara said.

"...Well then enough about that let's get some sleep huh?" Ino said changing the subject. Everybody nodded. "Ok The girls will sleep on this side of the room and boys you're over there. Any problems?" Nobody said anything.

The next day,

It was a bright and sunny day as Sakura awoke from her dream. "Damn, it was just getting to the good part." She said before yawning. "I wonder if Naruto and the guys put up the posters..." She looked over to the clock. "I over slept!" Sakura jumped out of bed. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, put on some clothes and ran out of the house. "It's Already 12 o'clock! Shit!" She got in her pink car and sped to Naruto's house not noticing something...

At Naruto's garage,

"Unbreak my hearrrrtttt!

Say you love me-!" A fangirl was singing-no screeching at the band auditions.

"Next Please!" Naruto shouted while covering his ears. The fangirl just 'Hmphed'.

"Man they just get worse and worse don't they Shikey?" Ino asked taking her hands of her ears.

"You said it. Man Naruto why did you have to put the posters where the fangirls could see them eh? Next time think before you act idiot..." Shikamaru answered messaging his ears.

"Well sorry I didn't know that they were actually following me." Naruto shot back.

"What did you think after you saw a group of lovestruck girls following you?" Neji asked.

"Well that they just happened to be going the same direction I was going in or that the loved Ramen so much that they were going to Ichiruka's." Naruto said. Everybody sweatdropped.

"HEY GUYS!" Sakura yelled running up to everybody. "I...over...slept...Am I late?" Sakura said between breaths. Sakura looked around and saw a big group of girls surrounding the area. "Guess I'm on time?"

"Pretty much..." Sasuke answered not seeming intrested in the audditions at all, but he did notice something. "Uh Sakura? Why are you wearing bunny slippers and um... your shirt..." He had a faint blush on his face.

"What about my-oh!" Sakura was wearing bunny slippers and a shirt that was very revealing causing the boys there to stare. Sakura just sighed. "I guess I was freaked out that I overslept that I really didn't care what I wore...Whoops!" Sakura laughed nervously. "Anyway have you heared any good singers yet?"

"No, and trust me we heard alot of singers." Takashi answered and sighed. "I think we've heard about thirty in the last hour...Maybe more than that...I lost count."

"Not one good singer?" Sakura asked finding it hard to believe that was true. Takashi shook his head. "Don't worry you'll find somebody soon!"

"Um Excuse me! Isn't it my turn now?" A girl around their age with long black hair and a somewhat of scary looking eyes asked. "Now I'll be singing the song 'Behind these Hazel eyes.

Seems like just yesterday You were a part of me I use to stand so tall I use to be so strong

Your arms around me tight Everything it felt so right Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breath No I can't see I'm bearly hanging on

Here I am once again I'm torn into pieces here tonight can't pretend Just thought you were the one Broken up deep inside But you won't get to see the tears I 've cried Behind these Hazle eyes! Okay I'm done, so how was that?" The scary-eyed girl asked.

"Honestly it was the best act so far. You're in!" Naruto said making it clear for the remaining girls. They all awwed and left the garage.

"Really! Oh Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you! Oh by the way my name is Megumi Kisho. so when do we start?" Megumi asked.

"Tomorrow." Sasuke said coldly. 'She's still one of those annoying girls. No matter how good the singer.'

"Um Sasuke tomorrow you start school...we all do. How about next Friday?" Takashi asked.

"Sure! Bye Sasuke! Neji! Gaara! Naruto! Shikamaru! and Takashi!" Megumi shouted blowing them a kiss.

"I don't like her." Sasuke said simply.

"Oh Sasuke just deal she's the best we've heared so far and I don't feel like staying her any longer. Do you?" Gaara asked. Sasuke thought for a moment.

"Whatever. I'll just go home-" Sasuke said but Sakura interrupted him. (This is a SakuraxSasuke moment. So if you hate the couple don't read.)

"Wait Sasuke! Can we get some lunch together? Just you and me? I wanna get to know you better, please!" Sakura walked over to Sasuke and gave him puppy dog eyes.

'She looks so cute like-urgh! No she's just a friend!' "..." Sasuke wasn't sure weither to accpet or decline.

"C'mon Sasuke! I don't even know anything about you except your name!" Sakura begged. Sasuke gave in.

"You have to change first and we need to stop at my house to. You don't mind do you?" Sasuke asked smirking.

"Of course not!" Sakura took his arm. "Who's car are we taking? Can we take yours because you've already been in mine." Sakura asked.

"Umm...We'll go to your house to drop off your car and then take mine. Is that okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Sakura shouted leading Sasuke to the cars.

Somewhere else,

"So is this your plan to get close to the boys? Especially Neji and Sasuke?" A girl with short black hair, purple eyes (Okay her eye color is fake.) and a fierce attitude asked.

"Now now Hitomi you and I know very while it will only be a matter of time till I have them fighting over me." Megumi answered.

"What about that Sakura girl? I heard Neji still has feelings for her and look over there, isn't that Sasuke with Sakura? And she's holding his arm. And to be honest she is a lot prettier than you-I mean you're gonna have a hard time spliting them up." Hitomi said seeming the lest bit intrested in her friends love life.

"Don't worry, Sakura will be a thing of the past after I'm through with her!" Megumi shouted laughing meniacally. (Just look at her as very scary.)

At Sakura's house,

"Okay I'm done changing!" Sakura shouted as she ran down stairs where Sasuke was waiting. She was wearing a white shirt with pink words that said 'Love me, Kiss me, by me stuff.', a pair of jeans, white flipflops with a white flower in the middle, and her hair was in a ponytail with strands of hair framing her face.

"It's about time Sakura, why the hell did it take you so long?" Sasuke asked looking very po'd. Sakura laughed nervously.

"Well I couldn't...decide what to where. And after the inccident this morning I had to make sure I looked okay instead of looking like one of those people who just through on clothes and leave the house." Sakura explained.

"You look nice. Can we go already or what? So where do you want to go first anyway?" Sasuke said leaving the house. Sakura followed and locked the door.

"I'm kinda hungry, can we get something to eat?" Sakura asked getting in the car. Sasuke started the egnition and drove off.

"So where do you want to eat at?" Sasuke asked. Sakura just shrugged. "You're kidding right?"

"No why do you think that?" Sasuke just sweatdropped. Sakura looked confused. "Well I'm dying to try that new Restraunt by Ino's flower shop. Ya know, La Rose. Kind of funny how Ino's flower shop has a restraunt that has the name of a flower they sell."

'This is going to be...intresting...' Sasuke thought as they headed towards 'La Rose'. (Weird...)

"Hey Sasuke..." Sakura asked looking at Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke (I guess...) asked.

"Are you paying?" Sakura asked. "Cause well...I'm sort of broke right now...You see my mom hasn't sent me money yet...So?"

"...You'll pay me back right?" Sasuke asked looking at his wallet. Sadly he was down to two hundered right now. 'I doubt that the resteraunt is cheap...'

"Of course!" Sakura said grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Let's get going I'm hungry!"

In the car,

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked playing with the window.

"Now what?" Sasuke asked seeming a bit annoyed. "And stop playing with the window."

"Are you nervous about starting school tomorrow? I mean I'd be nervous but we're different people. " Sakura said as she put the window up and left the switch alone.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, I was just sort of curious. Oh and by the way did Neji tell you anything about me and him..?" Sakura asked.

"No, was he suppose-" Sasuke tried to ask but was interrupted.

"No! I mean never mind then..." Sakura said looking away from Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at Sakura with a confused look on his face.

"Whatever then...stop playing with the window...now..." Sakura was trying to play with the window while Sasuke wasn't looking.

"Fine...meanie..." Sakura stuck her tounge at him.

"I saw that." Sasuke said. Sakura quickly looked away. (Okay I'm not going to write about lunch at 'La Rose', but let's just say that Sakura didn't eat anything but the free breadsticks and ice cream.)

After Lunch,

"Man that was good ice cream!" Sakura said before getting in the car. Sasuke on the other hand seemed a bit freaked out.

"I can't believe you at that entire ice cream. It was more than 6 inches tall and 4 inches wide." Sasuke said.

"What can I say I'm a sucker for frozen treats, especially ice cream!" Sakura said apparently on a sugar high.

"Should I drop you off at your house?" Sasuke asked "Before you break my window-will you stop that!" Sakura quickly withdrew her hand from the window switch.

"Huh, oh yeah I need to send my mom an e-mail on how I'm doing." Sakura said eyeing the window switch.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"America on some buisness trip." Sakura replied. "And just if your wondering my father left me and my mother when I was five."

"...You didn't have to tell me that." Sasuke said.

"You were going to ask eventually might as well tell you now." Sakura said playing with her hair, not the window. "There's my house up there." Sakura pointed to her house and got out of the car. "I promise I'll pay you back! Bye! oh and THANKS!" Sakura ran to her house.

"Weired girl..." Sasuke said before leaving the neighbor hood.

In Sakura's House,

"Time to write to mom!" Sakura exclaimed logging onto her computer.

Dear Mom,

Well you know Neji right? You called him a good for nothing son of a- well you know what, anyway I finally found it in my heart to forgive him and yes I may be stupid but can't we just be friends? Also I met this guy named Sasuke, he's really cute but he can be a royal jerk at times . He took me to a restraunt and no we're not dating, anyway he paid but I owe him so could you send me money?..I'm kinda broke right now...Heh heh...Well that's all I got to say. Oh! And I start a new school year tomorrow! Please send money soon!

Love, Sakura ( :  
-  
Please R&R! Also I was wondering if I should make two alternate endings one NejixSakura and another SasukexSakura. Well? 


End file.
